


Say My Name Only

by hoshatree (marchmain)



Series: NCT Flash Fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmain/pseuds/hoshatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten may be hard to remember, but he's impossible to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name Only

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Taeyong accidentally calls out his ex's name during sex. Instead of feeling upset, Ten is determined to make Taeyong scream his name only.

"Hey, are you Johnny from America?"

Ten turned around when he heard the voice. He smiled and patted the name badge that was on his chest. "No, I'm Ten from Thailand."

The guy who was asking, one of the other delivery boys, nodded calmly. "Cool, you're new here right? I'm Taeyong. Don't be offended if I forget your name, I'm really bad with names."

Ten nodded. Taeyong was cute, so he didn't mind.

 

 

 

After his first week, Ten was getting into the hang of the job, but he still made mistakes. He once accidentally took the wrong order and before he got on his bike, Taeyong called out to him.

"Hey Sam, Sam!!"

Ten turned around in confusion. When he realised what he'd done wrong, he laughed and ran back inside. On his way he said to Taeyong, "My name is Ten!"

"Oh right, sorry!"

 

 

 

A month later Taeyong had been promoted to head of deliveries and he managed orders on the phone. Flustered, he put the phone down and yelled across the room. "Hey Johnny, can you do another delivery tonight?"

"Not today, I have to leave in 30 minutes."

"Okay, go get Tony then."

Johnny looked confused. "Tony?"

"Yeah you know, Tony... from Burma or whatever."

"You mean Ten? From Thailand?"

Taeyong was red in the face. The new job had been hard on him. "Yeah Ten. Ten, Tony, same shit."

 

 

 

Come July it was Taeyong's birthday. Ten wrote a card for him, signing it with his name in bright colours. Taeyong was pleased to receive it, since he liked it whenever people doted on him and gave him attention.

Smiling like a cat, he took the card and held it up to the light. "I'll put this on my fridge, and I'll think of you everyday. Thanks a lot," he paused as he checked the writing in the card, "...Ten."

Ten stared at him, open mouthed.

Taeyong burst into laughter. "It was just a joke, of course I know your name."

 

 

 

Come October, Johnny threw a Halloween party at his apartment. Ten wore a mask and wig, and he danced seductively against Taeyong. Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ten, I know it's you."

Ten took his mask off, giggling. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who would start dancing before they've even put the music on."

Ten put his mask back on, smiling. "You know me so well."

 

 

Mask or no mask, Ten continued his mission to get Taeyong to dance. Eventually it worked, and they danced together until late. When everyone had gone outside, and the room was dark, Ten kissed him on the mouth.

"I liked you since the first time I saw you," Ten admitted.

"Yeah, I liked you too."

Ten couldn't help but laugh at such an obvious lie. "You didn't even know who I was for three months."

Taeyong shrugged. "I couldn't remember your name, but I knew you were attractive."

 

 

One night after work, Ten took Taeyong home on his bike. Taeyong held him tight with terror for the whole journey, which only made Ten enjoy it more. At the front of his apartment, Taeyong stepped off, shakily and he mumbled, "you drive too fast."

"I'm sorry."

"Come inside? I have food if you're hungry."

Ten wasn't hungry, but he accepted the offer anyway. It was his first time being invited into Taeyong's apartment. It was a studio apartment, but Taeyong gave him a brief, sarcastic tour of it anyway, and then Ten wrapped his arms around him. They kissed for a long time, Taeyong with his back pressed to the kitchen counter. Ten moved his hands adventurously down his body.

"Do you like me?" Ten whispered coquettishly.

"I like you so much..."

You're about to like me even more, Ten thought, feeling proud of himself as he went down on his knees. And Taeyong did like it - he put his hands through Ten's hair and cried out unintelligible phrases. Then at last, "oh god... Yuta!"

Ten went home with his head feeling light, and his heart heavy with disappointment.

 

 

 

The following week they walked together by the river.

"Who's Yuta?" Ten asked casually.

Taeyong, apparently unaware of the mistake he had made, shrugged and said, "he was the guy in your job before you came."

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing. He just decided to leave one day."

"Did you like him?"

At this, Taeyong glanced at Ten suspiciously. "Yeah... sort of. I guess you could say... I liked him."

"Do I look like him at all?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

Ten smiled.

"Actually, you're a bit like him. Maybe. Just a little."

 

 

 

In February, they sat huddled together in Taeyong's apartment. It was an uneventful Valentine's Day.

"I'm not very good at this romantic stuff," Taeyong admitted sheepishly.

Ten smiled. "That's okay, I love you anyway."

Taeyong leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you too Yuta - I mean-!!"

Ten pulled himself away. He gave a short, unhappy laugh. "You keep doing that."

When Taeyong replied, there was a sob in his voice. " _He just left one day..._ I, I'm sorry." He put his face in his hands, and Ten's heart softened as he watched him cry. After a minute, they embraced again.

 

 

Taeyong woke up in the middle of the night and Ten was not beside him. Sitting up, he saw the silhouette of Ten on the edge of the bed. The weather was warmer now, but there was an undeniable coldness in the room.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Taeyong asked.

Ten did not need to answer.

 

 

 

One day Ten did not come into work. When Taeyong arrived for his shift, only Johnny was there.

"Hey, where's Ten?"

"Ten? He's gone, he went back to Thailand."

"What?"

"Yeah, he finished his studies and he went back. I thought you would have known, aren't you guys...?"

The phone rang and Taeyong went back to work. The pain in his heart was indescribable; he never thought he could feel this shattered.

 

 

 

The next week a replacement delivery boy came. His name was Jaehyun.

"Nice to meet you Jaehyun, I'm Taeyong. Don't be offended if I forget your name, I'm really bad with names."

He didn't get Jaehyun's name wrong once that week.

 

 

 

Come July, it was Taeyong's birthday. Jaehyun gave him a card.

"Hyung has been so kind to me since I started here, and helped me learn so many things. I'm really thankful."

Taeyong couldn't think of anything to say.

Jaehyun smiled sweetly. "Good night hyung." He picked up his bike helmet and started to leave.

As he got to the door, Taeyong called out to him. "Good night Ten."


End file.
